Fue genial
by lorcanlovegood
Summary: teddy remus descubre algo de james que el tambien tiene... SLASH Y LEMON CREO QUE MUCHO  ah y por ciert ni james ni teddy me pertenecen son de JK rowling a la cual le agradezco infinatamente por crear el mundo de harry potter


teddy habia llegado de visita a la casa de los potter pero al parecer no habia nadie... cuando estaba a punto de marcharse james sirius le abrio la puerta, estaba sudado y algo agitado pero teddy no le presto atencion, lo saludo y entro normal como siempre lo hacia lo primero que hizo.. directo a la cocina a ver que podia comer, james lo siguio y lo miro tomarse un vaso de leche..

¿y.. que haces aqui?- le pregunto james

como que que hago aqui, lo de siempre, comer y visitar a mi segunda familia- respondio teddy con una mancha de leche en forma de bigote, james lo vio y no puedo evitar reirse teddy era tan grande pero tan niño, tenia 22 años (james tenia 16) pero parecia un bebe comiendo, de repente una imagen llego a la cabeza de james un computador y dos niños

-oye me dejas andar el computador-dijo teddy saliendo de la habitacion, james por poco se mata con la puerta corriendo atras de el, el computador estaba en el cuarto al lado de la cocina y no habia cerrado la ventana que tenia abierta

-no entres porfa.-empezo a decir james, pero era demasiado tarde, teddy habia entrado y habia visto lo que james estaba viendo, teddy puso una cara de sorpresa y luego una sonrisa picarona se poso en su cara mientras su pelo cambiaba de castaño a rojo fuego

-veo, james, que tienes gustos extraños, como yo!- y antes de que james pudiera siquiera poner cara de sorpresa teddy se poso en los labios de este y le dio un fuerte y apasionado beso, james, que encontraba a teddy nmuy atractivo respondio

-vamos a mi habitacion-dijo james, teddy lo cargo y se fueron a la habitacion mientras se besaban

al llegar a la habitacion teddy acosto a james en la cama, era una cama amplia, casi matrimonial y tenia sabanas blancas, teddy empezo a quitarse la camisa, traia una camisa de botones y manga larga de motivos hawainos, james se sorprendio demasiado, si habia visto a teddy sin camisa, pero hacia mucho ya, y ahora teddy estaba mas musculoso que nunca, sus pectorales, marcados y grandes, como le gustaba a james que los tuvieran los chicos que el veia por internet y en los videos, los abdominales esculpidos y supremamente deliciosos, los biceps y triceps bien marcados y grandes y no tenia vello axilar, eso excito demasiado a james, quien se le tiro enzima y con sus labios empezo a lamer y chupar cada parte del bello torso de teddy, teddy sonrio y se tiro a la cama con james, mientras james besaba el torso de teddy cada vez bajaba mas y mas hasta lleggar al camino de fino vello que iba desde el ombligo de teddy hasta su pene, sin embargo teddy lo detuvo antes de que empezara a bajarle los pantalones, y lo subio y le dio un beso

-aun no james-le dijo teddy y le quito la camisa, a teddy le gusto lo que vio, james tenia el cuerpo marcado, pero no precisamente voluminoso era mas bien delgado y marcado pero delicioso, asi le gustaban a teddy, james tampoco tenia vello axilar, eso mato a teddy quien le lamio cada parte de la axila de james, a james esto le encanto, luego teddy empezo a besar, y a lamer dejando marcas en su paso, cada parte del cuerpo de james desde el cuello, pasando por su linea pectoral, redondeando las tetillas con los dedos, hasta que estos se pusieron duros para luego besar los musculos abdominales de james, despues suave y lentamente, con una lentitud que estaba matando a james, teddy empezo a besar desde el ombligo hasta la parte de arriba del pantalon de james, a diferencia de el, james no tenia camino de vello, era muy lampiño, definitavemente a teddy le gustaba asi, luego termino de bajar el pantalon y lo tiro al suelo, luego de esto, el miembro semierecto de james salto a la vista, no tenia vello, y debia medir unos 16 cm a teddy no le importo y empezo a lamerlo y besarlo hasta que estuvo bien erecto, ajmes se sentia en las nubes la boca de teddy parecia ser experta en esto pero...

-teddy tu no eras hetero?

-soy bis

pero teddy paro su trabajo rapidamente se bajo los pantalones y mostro lo que al parecer de james era lo mejor de este mundo, grande debia medir unos 22 cm por lo menos, y con algo de bello, james lo vio y no pudo resistir la tentacion y empezo a lamerlo y a chuparlo, aunque no era tan experto como teddy, lo habia visto en videos y sabia como debia ser, a teddy le gusto mucho pero se alejo de james, y empezo a meterle un dedo luego dos por el orificio anal, a james esto le gsuto sentia unas ibraciones deliciosas por todo el cuerpo

-pueso entrar aqui-le dijo teddy a james

-por supuesto, y hazlo ya porfavor- le dijo james

teddy no espero y enseguida entro en james, poco a poco, a james le dolio un poco al principio pero una vez teddy estuvio todo adentro, se acomodo, teddy empezo a moverse, muy lento luego rapido, james disfrutaba esto muchisimo, le encantaba, teddy empezo a senitr corrientes mas largas, estaba a punto de correrse, james lo comprendio ya que teddy empezo a embestir mas rapido, asi que le dijo -hazlo adentro, no importa, y asi paso teddy lo hizo adentro, luego cayo exhausto en la cama, james estaba un poco cansado pero ahora le tocaba a el

-teddy

- di.. me.. ja..mes

-ahora es mi turno no?

-que.. estas... pen... san...doo

-ya veras

y james empezo a introducir un dedo, luego otro, y un tercero se unio

-puedo entrar?

-por supuesto

y dicho esto james empezo a entrar en teddy, era un poco estrecho pero luego pudo entrar completo, empezo a embestir, lento acelero el ritmo y luego de unos minutos se corrio dentro de teddy

-gracias ted

-a ti

-no de veras gracias, por darme mi primera experiencia de esta manera

teddy se orprendio, james era virgen y no lo habia complacido mucho

-lo siento, debio ser mas genial

-fue genial, ademas habra otras

dicho esto teddy sonrio, le dio un beso a james lo abraazo y ahi se durmieron, los despero el sonido del timbre, rose habia llegado y como siempre habia olvidado sus llaves, asi que les dio tiempo de cambiarse...

y aunque nadie mas lo sabia, james y teddy tuvieron una gran experiencia y la repitieron muchas veces...


End file.
